


Alone with you

by Erikapell



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 06:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11121321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erikapell/pseuds/Erikapell
Summary: They've never fit into the lives that have been preplanned since they were born, both Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones have always been too big for the predestined box that their families have tried to squeeze them into. They've been in love with each other for as long as they can remember and although neither know the other reciprocates feelings they can't help but hope.. I mean Romeo did find Juliet.





	Alone with you

She fell in love with him when she was only six years old, soft pink sweaters and blonde pigtails completely infatuated by dark wavy hair and suspiciously wise, stormy blue eyes. He was like something she had seen before, their was something about the way his head hung a little too low, almost as if he was carrying something heavy on his shoulders a feeling six year old Betty Cooper was all too familiar with.   
It had never been easy growing up in the Cooper household, the familiar motto hung on a plaque by the front door “a place for everything and everything in its place.” But perhaps the one thing that had no place was the troubled blonde child hidden in the shadows, scarred palms holding onto a stuffed orange kitten. She would never be Polly Cooper, she wasn’t nearly as beautiful as her sister and her mother let that be known daily, for Alice Cooper looks were the most important thing a girl could have, it didn’t matter that Betty was incredibly intelligent for her age or the fact that at only six years old she had changed more tires than half the men in the small towns mechanic shop, she wasn’t beautiful and she wasn’t enough.   
Her father didn’t want to get involved, if he caught her crying to herself under the kitchen table, he would simple touch her cheek with two fingers and whisper “it gets better sport, hang on.” And so she did, she hung on. She hung on tight.   
She did however have one escape and that was getting lost in fantasies of her beanie wearing knight in shining armor, they didn’t speak, to be fair Jughead Jones never spoke to anyone, he kept to himself, eerily similar to Betty. One day Betty had brought up her thoughts to her older sister and had received the dirtiest look she had ever seen  
“The Jones family is bad news, word around town is his mom beats him up on the daily, you stay away from him, nothing good can come of those people.” Polly had spit, her face scrunched up in disgust.   
So Betty did, Betty always did what was asked of her, she never argued, she never fought, she simply agreed and went about her business, eyes downcast and fingers itching to tear into the skin of her soft palms.   
“Betty! Get out of that garage and get going to school, you don’t need another Tardy on your attendance.” The shrill voice of Alice Cooper called from inside, effectively tearing Betty out of her reminiscing, she had no idea why Jughead Jones was on her mind this morning. The gorgeous blonde pushed a stray piece of honey blonde hair out of her face as she wiped her grease stained hands on her pants, she had been working on getting an old Camaro up and running, she had even taken the gorgeous cherry red classic home from her fathers shop to work on overnight, she needed this car to work, it could sell for good money.  
“Elizabeth!”   
Betty rolled her eyes, dropping her wrench with a clatter and heading inside   
“I’m coming, I’m coming.” She grumbled, zooming past her mother and grabbing an apple   
“Aren’t you going to get changed?” Alice asked, her nose wrinkled in disgust at Bettys plain blue jeans and loose white t shirt, a permanent oil stain smudged across her cheek as she shook her head and headed for the front door.   
“I’ll see you when I get home.” She called, slamming the door and finally exhaling. That woman always exhausted her, she was glad to escape to school. The walk to Riverdale took her about ten minutes tops, immediately Jumped by her best friend Veronica Lodge as soon as she stepped foot onto the hall.   
“Guess who finally managed to get daddy to agree to letting me have the Porsche?” Veronica clutched Betty’s arm, her dark maroon nails digging into Betty’s arm as she bounced excitedly.   
Betty laughed “I’m guessing it’s you?”   
Veronica threw her hands in the air and posed “Bingo.” She grinned.  
The blonde and the black haired best friends continued on their walk to the lockers   
“I’m jealous. You better let me take a look at the inside of the hood, you never know how those German mechanics work, they could ship it down here just to have it break down in a week.” Betty pat the raven haired beauties shoulder affectionately.   
“You really think I’d ever drive a car without having you look at it. It’s just one of the many perks of having you as a best friend."Veronica wiggled her eyebrows teasingly as they arrived at their lockers.   
Betty rolled her eyes with a smirk as she looked up from the inside of her locker, her eyes catching on the very person who had been running through her mind all day, she leaned against the locker beside hers, messy ponytail pressing into the cool metal as Jughead Jones, popped his head phones in and shoved books into his satchel, he was so good looking it was sometimes hard to watch, his lean figure was lined with muscle and the way his arms flexed under the flannel he wore when he bent down was enough to have Betty drooling all over herself, if that wasn’t enough there was the fact that his mouth was the literal definition of perfect, heart shaped and deliciously pink, waiting to be..  
"Excuse me, Jane Eyre? Do you want to stop pining for about five seconds and pick up all the books that have spilt from your bag.” Veronica grinned cockily, her eyes sparkling at her goofy friend.   
Betty looked down quickly and groaned, sure enough her book bag was unzipped and all of her papers and books were scattered on the floor  
“Great” she mumbled, looking up at Veronica who was still grinning “are you gonna help me or just laugh at my misery.”   
Suddenly the dark haired girls eyes lit up “Sorry Betty but Archie’s coming this way, be right back.” With those final words she flew down the hallway, heels clicking as she jumped into her boyfriends arms.  
Betty sighed “Gotta go Betty, gotta go make out with my boyfriend in this very public hallway, I can’t spend two seconds helping you pick up your endless amounts paper from the ground” she mocked playfully, blowing another stray strand of hair out of her face. Reaching for her notebook, a large tanned hand covered her own, Betty’s eyes went wide as she stared at the familiar looking combat boots squatted before her.   
“Quite the friend you’ve got there.” Jughead jones smiled lazily , handing her the notebook as he helped her stand.  
Keep your cool Betty Cooper, stay calm “Yeah, well she’s a little… distracted.” Her eyes flickered to the couple currently making out in front of some poor freshmans locker.   
“I see” Jughead smiled, shoving his NOW empty hands into his pockets   
Betty swallowed slowly “Thankyou. For ya know, helping me. My books just can’t manage to stay in my bag.” She shrugged delicately.   
“Well it’s better than your lunch running away.” Jughead joked visibly wincing at his poor excuse at humor.   
Fortunately for both of them the first period school bell rang, causing the shuffle of students.  
“Well…thanks again.” Betty smiled sincerely, hiking her bag over her shoulder, just as she was about to walk away the dark haired boy placed a hand to her forearm, the space he was holding seemed to burn under his touch and he seemed to notice too, staring down at his hand before removing it quickly, his hand came up to her face and gently brushed at a spot on her cheek.   
“You’ve got a little..” he trailed off holding up his palm to reveal the oil on his hand.   
Betty blushed bright pink “Oil.” She spoke quietly “see you around Jughead Jones.”   
His eyes snapped to hers   
“See you around Betty Cooper”   
Oh yeah Jughead you definitely will be seeing me around.


End file.
